Everything Starts With A Promise
by Torchwood-Babe
Summary: Sherlock wakes up from his boyfriends New Years Eve party, unable to remember half of it. He has a feeling something happened then that would change his life forever. Slash


**I know they are very out of character, but whatever!**

Sherlock woke up late on the 1st January. The party last night was a blur, he had been invited by his boyfriend to his new years eve party.

Moran had been lovely, Jim was almost always off talking and entertaining his guests. At least he had for the first part of the evening. He couldn't remember much of the second part, he had a feeling Jim had got Moran to get Sherlock drunk. He had an even stronger feeling something very important had happened, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was.

Sherlock rolled over and looked at the clock 1:00. Sherlock was so shocked at how long he'd slept for that he didn't notice the thumping in his head.

He through his duvet off him and slipped out of bed, or at least he tried to. The movement made his head throb, it felt like someone was banging his head with a hammer. The pain of it made him fall over backwards. His head hit the bed and the noise the springs made, he could have sworn they were about to give way. Jim was always having a go at him for that when he stayed over here. That was probably why Sherlock always stayed in Jim's giant mansion home. Where they slept in Jim's super deluxe king-size four-poster bed complete with heavy curtains.

That and the fact that John was getting really annoyed with Sherlock. Since John had found out who Jim was he wanted nothing to do with Sherlock's boyfriend.

Sometimes Sherlock had his doubts about Jim. Only really when found a truly horrid crime. That had only really happened once though. Sherlock's gaze had wondered over the papers on Jim's desk when his eyes had caught a piece of paper, he'd taken a closer look and his face had gone a shade of pale green. He hadn't talked to Jim for over a month. After that Jim was very careful to keep the worse of his crimes away from Sherlock.

Thinking about it, it was very odd that he hadn't woken up in Jim's arms even if Jim hated Sherlock's bed and his home. Jim had been practically begging Sherlock to move in with him for over a year now.

They'd known each other for five and a half years, five of those they'd been dating each other. They'd been the most wonderful, amazing and blissful years so far and the way he and Jim were going it wasn't about stop anytime soon. This was something Sherlock was over the moon about, he loved waking up in Jim's arms and getting a kiss as he awoke. He loved curling up into Jim, with Jim protectively around him, it really was almost he only way he could sleep.

A small smile slipped across his face as he remembered he used to be 'married to his work', that had all changed the moment he set eyes on Jim at the swimming pool. (There first meeting in the hospital didn't count). From then on he wanted nothing more than to lay next to Jim's soft hot toned body, he held in those strong muscular arms, looking into those dark eyes and feel Jim's soft gentle lips touch his own. He truly was under Jim's spell and he couldn't give a shit.

Sherlock sighed and decided he had better try and get up again. He needed the toilet and he wanted to check his phone. Jim always sent him a cute message when he couldn't be with him, after all it was an unwritten rule between them that Sherlock was to wake up in Jim's arms every morning.

Sherlock placed his feet on the floor and pushed himself up into a sitting position, then he stood up very slowly. As soon as he was up right he began to fall forwards as he balance hadn't returned. Sherlock was thankful that his room was so small, if he had been in Jim's bedroom he'd have probably fallen flat on his face but then Jim probably wouldn't have let Sherlock leave his bed until the hangover had gone if he'd been in Jim's huge bedroom.

Sherlock used thee wall to hold himself up as he stumbled out of his room, making his way into the living room. Sherlock groaned as he realised his phone was the opposite side of the room.

Sherlock turned and went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. While waiting for the kettle to boil he went to the bathroom. When he came back looking and feeling much better he finished making the tea and sat down heavily on the sofa, almost spilling his tea in the process.

There was a note on the table telling him that John had gone to Sarah's. Sherlock took a sip of his tea, that suited him just fine. He reached over for his phone, a grin appeared on his face he'd been right Jim had sent him a text. He opened it.

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are Blue_

_A Happy New Year_

_Sorry Did I Wake You?_

Sherlock's grin almost split his face in two and felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Jim had remembered to text, it felt wonderful that Jim cared enough to send pointless things that made him smile. Sherlock sat back and bought the tea back up in his lips as he thought of all the wonderful things Jim had done for him.

He had to admit Jim was a lot like Mycroft in his protectiveness and his habit of paying off Sherlock's debts or bills not to mention rent. Sherlock was for happier to receive help from Jim than from Mycroft.

Mycroft still didn't know about Jim and Sherlock's relationship, something Jim was very careful about. If Mycroft found out it would be the end of Jim, Mycroft would have him killed the spilt-second he found out.

Sherlock shuddered at the very thought, he knew he'd never survive if anything happened to Jim. He'd die of a broken heart. Jim had almost become his life, but not completely, Jim had his work and as did Sherlock.

Sherlock let out groan what was it that was so important it wasn't leaving him alone. He had a feeling Jim had asked him something to which he had replied yes, but he couldn't remember for the life of him remember what it was. But then again last night had been very hazy, he could just be making the whole thing up. No he wasn't, was he?

His phone beeped bringing him back to reality. He opened the message, it was from Jim.

_B over in ½ hour, sweetheart_

Good Sherlock couldn't wait to see him. Sherlock finished his tea, closed his eyes, his thoughts instantly turning to Jim. The warmth of Jim's breath on the back of his neck when they had sex, the way Jim would kiss his shoulder every time he thrust into Sherlock. The sound of his voice when he came screaming Sherlock's name.

Sherlock was still thinking of these when Jim entered the living room. He saw Sherlock sitting there peacefully. Jim made his way as quietly as possible to where Sherlock sat, then bent down slightly and kissed him full on the lips.

Sherlock's eyes flow open at once, then on realising it was only Jim and kissed him back. He grabbed a fist full of Jim's white shirt and pulled him closer to him until Jim was straddling him.

They broke apart as Sherlock gasped for air remembering as he did so the annoying fact that he had to breathe. Jim smiled gently as he watched the cute frustrated look on Sherlock's face. Jim loved the way Sherlock hated being human and tried to overcome the 'boring' needs of his body.

Jim leaned in for another kiss but Sherlock stopped him. "What happened last might? You got me really drunk for a reason. What was it? What happened?" Sherlock's voice was cold and sharp like it had been before they'd met.

Jim sighed he'd thought this might come up then a grin slid onto his face. "You're the detective you work it out." Jim did love to tease Sherlock a little when it came to his job.

"I would, but you haven't given me any clues." Sherlock's voice was almost bored, he never used that voice with Jim.

Jim sighed again, guessing he probably should give Sherlock at least a clue, after all Sherlock might be a bloody genius but he wasn't a mind reader.

"You made my world complete and you only said one word. Yes!" Jim whispered with a voice that made Sherlock shiver with pleasure. His mind was working over time, what could Jim possibly mean? What could he have possibly said yes to, to make Jim so happy?

The it hit him. No he hadn't, he couldn't have. Even it he'd been that pissed surely he wouldn't have said yes to that.

Jim decided to put Sherlock out of his misery." The question I asked was, will you marry me?"

There was silence between them, Sherlock's fears had come true and he knew Jim wasn't going to let him go back on his word.

Jim took Sherlock's hand tenderly in his own, kissing the back and palm of both. Jim released Sherlock's right hand and brought his left had back up to his lips kissing the hands again. As he did this he took out a small expensive looking box covered in red velvet.

While all this was going on Sherlock just watched with wide beautiful grey-blue eyes that made Jim's heart flutter.

Jim opened the box carefully and expertly with one hand. The box was nothing compared with engagement ring inside it.

It was a platinum band with a huge red diamond in the middle of it, slightly raised. Around this were small diamonds, rubies, sapphires and moonstones. All which caught the light and glittered. The ring was completely unique, Jim having got it made for Sherlock specially. Sherlock's breath hitched as he stared at it.

His breath hitched again as it was placed on the ring finger of his left hand.

There eyes met once it was place, Jim leaned in and kissed him, which Sherlock returned.

Jim pulled away just enough to look into his lovers eyes and said five words that made Sherlock sure they were doing the right thing.

"Always and forever my love!"

Soon after Sherlock moved in with Jim. Their wedding was based around that ring and was the most expensive event the world ever saw. They later adopted children from a few of those who Jim had, had killed in his line of work. They ruled the world together and were completely unstoppable.

Sherlock never regretted his decision, after all they were made for each other.


End file.
